Electronic ballasting of gas discharge lighting has become the leading option over passive reactive ballasting. Gas discharging lighting includes fluorescent and high intensity discharge (HID) lamps. Electronic ballasts are constructed with active electronic components such as transistors that allow functional electrical control. The normal operation of the ballasted lights requires them to be energized or de-energized corresponding to “on and off” operation. This is usually accomplished by an external mechanical switch, which applies or interrupts electrical power to the ballast and corresponding causes the lamp(s) to go on or off.
The ballast operating current and voltage that powers the ballast must be experienced by this power switch which for safety reasons is under restrictions governed by building code wiring requirements for safety. Because of the special knowledge associated with such power wiring a costly professional electrician is formally required to alter any switching control within a given building space.
There are a number of limitations associated with this common means for on/off control. First the control switch must support the current requirements of all the lighting in a given area, so for large areas, the current carrying capacity of the switch must be raised to accommodate the greater load currents of the lighting. When this happens the power switching arrangement becomes complex with power switching implemented through a combination of mechanical and electric relays (contactors) that increase to hardware needs, increase expense and reduced reliability of the system.
Another limitation occurs if the switch is very remote and distant for the lights, requiring the lighting load current to pass to and from the remote switch causing an undesirable electrical loss corresponding to resistive voltage drops. Additionally, such a system is inflexible to alterations and modifications, essentially requiring the special training and experience of higher cost electric contract service assistance, to alter a switching arrangement, or to add automated remote functions to the lights.